Their Anniversary
by PeachyQ73
Summary: It is their three year anniversary. What surprises lies ahead for our two favorite guys? Read and see. Yaoi or male/male. Un-beta edited. One shot, review thanks, and squeal preview is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is a one shot. I have written this in honory of the reviewers from my last story I posted 'Lamentation of a broken heart'. Thank You wintereve, ben4kevin, G-17writa, mpiedz, and Nillen for your encouraging reviews. I would also like to thank Sonzai Taz for adding me their favorite author list. This story is for you guys. :D

Warning: This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains Mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

Summery: It is there three year anniversary. What surprises lye ahead for our two favorite guys?

Their Anniversary

They lay there panting after a night of passion. They had been together for three years, they were celebrating their anniversary. After they get some sleep, they were going to out to dinner at Zero's favorite place. Zero yawned and snuggled in closer to Kaname, laying his head on his shoulder to go to sleep. "I love you Kaname. Sleep well." Zero said. "Good night love." replied Kaname. The next moment, they were both asleep snuggled into each other.

The next, Kaname woke up with his legs entangled in Zeros and the sheets. He carefully climbs out of bed, jumps in the shower to get ready for their night out. While he showers, he thinks back to how they met, life at Cross academy, the battle with Rido, and most importantly to him, when he realized his prefect was more important to him then just a mere pawn for his amusement. Some where along the way, he fell in love.

As he was drying off and getting dressed, he tried to figure out when that happened. After a while, he realized it didn't matter. What matters is that he won't waste any time showing his lover just how important he is to him.

As he stood at the end of the bed, watching Zero sleep, he will never forget when he realized his love for the former prefect.

START OF FLASHBACK

He had left the academy after the whole Rido incident. He was gone only for about a week, when he was sitting in his limo on his way back to his mansion from meeting with the Senate. He had been distracted all week, thinking of the hunter, and his frustration was growing at this distraction he didn't need. The following day, he was at meeting with the council of the hunters association when word came in that Kiryu had been injured and was being rushed to the hunters hospital.

'Kiryu was injured? Hmm, need to check this out.' he thought to himself. Why he was so concerned, he didn't understand. After all, Kiryu was an annoying toy to him, wasn't he? Yes, just a toy he became bored with. That's what it was, he was concerned for his toy, that's all.

Once at the hospital, he was awaiting with a few of the other hunters for word on Zero. Said hunters were getting on his nerves as they kept looking at him, and one had the stupid courage to come up to him and blatantly ask him why he was there. "You have no business being here. Leave Kuran, we don't want you here and I know Kiryu would be disgusted with you being here as well. Go and fuck up someone else life." the hunter said before walking away. He paid no attention to them anyway.

Soon, a doctor came up, and eye Kaname as he spoke to the gathering hunters. "It's pretty bad. He has internal bleeding and is being wheeled in for surgery. What we are most concerned with is his brain is hemorrhaging. He has a 10% chance of surviving his injuries and if he does survive, he may never be the same again."

Kaname couldn't believe what he had heard. It was in that moment he realized what he truly felt for the injured hunter. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He had fallen head over heals, deep down to the bottom of his heart, all the way to the center of his soul in love with Kiryu, Zero. Even if the hunter hated him, he had to due something to ensure Zero would live.

At vampire speed, he ran to the back where they keep the pacients, started heading towards where the scent of Zero was coming from. He walked into the room, where he found the unconcious hunter. Wires and IV's where attached to him. He walked up to the hunter and very quickly set upon his task of giving him his blood. He would take his wrist to his mouth, suck out what he could, and let it pour into Zero's mouth and down his throat. Just as he was finishing his task, the doctor from before walked in.

"I had hoped you might come in here to help him. However, I am curious as to why, you being a Pureblood and Prince of the vampires, would come in here and save a hunter and former human 'D' vampire? I won't volunteer any information, but if I am asked, I will have to tell them what happened in here." Then the doctor walked out.

Two weeks later, Zero woke up from his comatose state. Five days later, he was back to work for the hunters association and back to hunting again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Before he walked out of the bedroom to fix breakfast, he walked over to his dresser and opened his secret compartment to take out a small box that contained a surprise for Zero. He walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. There he opened the box to admire the beauty that it contained, then stuffed it into his pocket.

An hour later, with a huge grin on his face, Kaname walks to the bedroom and opens the door. He set the tray he was carrying on the night stand, then bends over to kiss Zero on the cheek and wakes him up. Slowly, bleary eyes open, looks up at Kaname and Zero then moves to make it easier for him to kiss back.

A few minutes later, Kaname moves back, holds Zeros' face in the palm of his hands and announces breakfast is served. Zero's face lights up, he sits up while Kaname moves to pick and hand the tray of food over to Zero. "Ummm, there's alot more food here then what I can eat... unless your planning on joining me?" Zero said with a devilish grin on his face. There really wasn't more food then he could eat, but he didn't want to eat alone. Kaname catching on to this, sat on the bed and allowed Zero to feed half of his breakfast to him.

Once done, Kaname removes the tray from Zeros' lap, takes hold of his hand and he smiles. "Zero, you know I love you and there are no words to really express the depth of my love." He pulls out the small box from his pocket and slides down off of the bed to kneel on one knee. "Kiryu, Zero. Will you Marry me?" Zeros' eyes by this time had bugged out and he was afraid they would pop out any second now. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he looked at Kaname. "Yes... yes I will marry you. Oh Kaname... I love you so much." Zero whispered. Kaname slid the ring onto Zero's finger.

A few minutes later, they were hugging each other when Zero speaks up. "Kaname, I have a surprise for you too." He reaches for his night stand drawer and takes out a piece of paper to hand to Kaname. Kaname is puzzled, but looks at it non the less. This time it's his turn for his eyes to bug out. On the paper Kaname was holding was an ultra sound picture of two fuzzy images of what is their babies. Kaname looked up at Zero with love (and tears) in his eyes. "Oh Zero..."

"Happy anniversary my love" is all that Zero is able to say thru his own tears.

THE END

Review... Review. Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I need to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing.

**wintereve:** I really appreciate your words of encouragement to continue writing. Thank you.

**ben4kevin:** Lol, your not the only one to tell me that my stories seem rushed, but I'm glad

you liked this. Thank you.

**G-17writa**: I thought it sad too. I usually find/ read stories where tragedy have befallen on Zero,

and for some reason I end up coming up with stories of the opposite happening with Kaname.

Personally, I just don't get it myself. Thank you.

**mpiedz**: Yes you have, and you have been some of the few to review the stories you have seen.

Reviews tell me what my readers think of my stories. If I don't get reviews or enough of the

reviews, I begin to wonder if my stories are good. I'm getting good reviews with this stories. Thank you.

**Nillen:** Your review was great. I couldn't stop laughing and my family kept looking at me weird asking if I need

a box of tissues for laughing so much. Anyway, I like to add a bit of mystery and surprise to my stories.

I wrote another similar to this with a happy ending in 'Wake up, Please'.

**Sonzai Taz:** Thank you for your words of encouragement. I love to write stories that has surprise endings.

**krIsh4:** Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list.

Thank you all of you who reviewed my story and encouraged me to keep going. In honor to all of you, I will be posting a new story called 'Their anniversary'. If I continue to receive more reviews after this is posted, I will add your names with my thanks.

New reviews and added thanks

**www.L.O.V.**: Haha, I loved your review. Thank you. It was sad, because that's how I felt at the time. As for me, what I prefer depends,

again, on my mood.

**Crescent18:** Thank you for adding the storie to your favorites list.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** I'm glad you liked it. Thank you. Also thank you for adding my story to your fav list.


	3. Preview: Life and love

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I was asked to write a story about how Kaname and Zero got together, the story of their wedding and Zero's pregnancy. This is the sequal to 'Their anniversary'.

This story will be a three chapter story. The first will be a flashback to show how they fell in love. The next will be their wedding, and the third will be about the pregnancy and births. Just for note, Yuki is not really Kaname's sister. She really is human. I hope you enjoy this story.

Please read and review.

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains Mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **They celebrated their three year anniversary, but how did they end up together? What about the wedding and the babies? Come, read, and find out.

**Life and love**

They night they celebrated their three year anniversary, they snuggle up to each other. Kaname had fallen asleep a while ago, but Zero had become restless it seems. He carefully slips out of bed so he doesn't wake up Kaname, puts on his bath rob, and pads on into the living room. He walks over to the shelf they keep all of the pictures on and picks one up. It's a picture that Headmaster Cross had taken of him and Yuki when he announced that their duties on the grounds would be changing. Zero laughs at the memory now, but at the time, he was aghast that the chairman would do this. How could he allow those leeches to come and live around the humans. Didn't he know what they were, of course he knew. The insane man was once the greatest hunter know in the hunters association. Zero smiles fondly at the picture, but also he continues to feel the lost of his adoptive sister and his failure to protect her. He is still, to this day, amazed that Kaname didn't hate him for her death.

_**Flashback Begins**_

Zero was arriving to class change over just in time to keep the night class fangirls back and not keep the monsters from going to class. He stands there and waits for one fangirl to try to do something stupid, and they seem to do almost every night. And every night, one girls always end up with detention. When will they learn? Most nights, it seems they never will. As Aido passes by, he waves to the girls and tells them he loves them. He had gotten really good. I had learned the names of each of the fangirls that come to the gate each night, so he calls them out by name... every night. Zero swears he does it just to get on his nerves.


End file.
